The Nyx Children
About 'The Nyx Children' On his cleaning duties yesterday, Barry reported something he saw in one of the rooms he usually cleans. The day before, the room was completely empty he told us. However, yesterday was a different story completely. As Barry walked in, his clip-on bnKamera snapped the following chilling image* He instantly walked back out and slammed the door shut, even barricading it in the process. Research into the photo and using our top of the range facial recognition system, we have found out who - or what Barry saw that day. The faces in the attached photo are the 'Nyx Children'. The Nyx Children were a group of children who sadly all died in a fire, back in 1989 in St. Mary's Catholic school. It is unknown how the fire started, although everyone else in the school managed to get away from the flames untouched. We tracked down a teacher who used to work there and asked him for a short statement, as we needed to find out if the Nyx Children were dangerous or not to our Mansion. Tim Brethlow came to the Mansion this morning. As we showed him into the room, the Nyx Children instantly started clapping all in synchronized harmony with each other, while also screaming his name. The screaming became chanting, and after a few seconds (even after closing the door and shutting them back in there), we could still hear the faint TIM... TIM... TIM... while the clapping continued. We needed answers, and Tim seemed to be hiding something. He eventually opened up and told us about the children. They just sat there, that day. Motionless He explained. It seems from our interview with Tim, that he describes the group of twenty children to be suicidal almost when the fire struck. He also detailed each child's name and their backgrounds. Apparently they were all 'strange' and 'too quiet'. He added, that as the fire alarm started ringing, each respective child got up slowly, almost zombie like and made their way to classroom #2. They all sat together and just sat completely still, waiting to be burnt to death. There were no screams, nothing. We received a phone call just a few seconds ago telling us Tim had died at his home. The cause was described as suicide. Since then, and checking the room, we have noticed another child sitting there, clapping along and screaming. It is visibly Tim, but in childlike form. Not even blinking, and not wearing a mask - he creeped Mike out within two seconds. As this is extremely disturbing, we are treating the case as severe and Mike has been drilling holes in the door all day, ready for a barricade. Eugene stated he'd like to enter to try and talk to the Nyx Children, however we cannot risk his life. One thing is clear; The Nyx Children are not going away, and they will not be defeated. Barry will walk past the room again tonight on his rounds, and inform us on any progress.